Usuario discusión:Simmer Deluxe
leftHe aquí mi discusión. Re: Logotipo de Simspedia ¡Hola SiimerDeluxe! Lamentablemente una vez puesto el nombre de usuario, no se puede volver a poner denuevo ya que los de Wikia (donde esta hospedada Simspedia) tendrian que actualizar TODA LA BASE DE DATOS DE TODAS LAS WIKIS EXISTENTES y es un trabajo bien grande. Lo del logotipo, siempre estamos abiertos a que nos des opiniones y, si tienes un logo mejor, no hay porque quejarse. SunSun! [[Usuario:SebaXL|''' SebaXL™ ]] discusión contribuciones Estoy pensando... » 17:11 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Usuarios sospechosos Gracias por avisar. Estaré vigilando de cerca sus contribuciones y, si lo siguen haciendo, les avisaré, de acuerdo a las políticas. Si siguen, creo que no me quedará más opción que bloquearlos. Muchas gracias por el aviso :). Cualquier otra cosa, en mi discusión. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:25 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Imágenes duplicadas Ok, voy a borrar una (aunque, pensándolo bien, no se está usando ninguna). Gracias por avisar, felicidades adelantadas por tus 400 ediciones, ¡Sigue así! Saludos --Trébol (Buzón) 19:10 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías Hola SiimerDeluxe. Sobre Riverview y las familias no les pongas a ninguna los sims store ni sims 3porque si no la persona que vaya a buscar algo en alguna de esa categoría se va a encontrar con millones de cosas ¿entendés? Si está bien poner en una familia "Familias de (barrio) Saludos. --Nacho 13:59 20 sep 2010 (UTC) : OK, entiendo. Categorizaré sólo con Familias de 'X'. : SimmerDeluxe 14:54 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Borrado de imagen Ya la borré. Gracias por avisar. --Nacho 13:06 23 sep 2010 (UTC) El anónimo molesto Uh, no nos deja trabajar en paz el anónimo :|. Como sea, no le hagas caso, sigue con tus ediciones como de costumbre. Sabemos todos que eres un muy buen editor y que nos has aportado muchas cosas. ¡Mira nada más qué rápido alcanzaste las 1000 ediciones, hombre! Mis felicitaciones y mis respetos por eso, sigue así. Deja pasar lo del anónimo, son cosas que en una Wiki, tarde o temprano, llegan a pasar. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 00:40 5 oct 2010 (UTC) PCs Parece que estas en la misma que yo, ambos estamos sufriendo con los PCs estropeados o a punto de estropearse, y ambos estamos ocupando otro y solo con Los Sims. Parece que esto se convertirá en una epidemia, todos los usuarios de la SimsPedia estarán con PCs estropeados y nadie podrá editar. Bueno que estés bien, adiós. Sims3-maniatic 14:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Catalogo de objetos de Los Sims Vi que estas haciendo el catalogo de objetos de Los Sims, yo también tengo Los Sims, si quieres te puedo ayudar, solo dime, por ahora te ayudare con la descripción de algunas sillas. Sims3-maniatic 14:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Catálogos Hola, vi que hiciste artículos de catálogos de Los Sims y eso. Bueno, no me parece mala idea, pero se lo consultaste a algún administrador? No sé, digo, pq capaz no nos parecía una buena idea para el wiki. (Si lo hablaste con alguno ignorá esto, eh). En fin, lo que me gustaría sugerir es hacer una única página de catálogo (o de última dos; una para comprar y otra para construir) y subdividir ahí en las expansiones. Ah, y por último, ya había contestado el último mensaje de la discusión; en la discusión del otro usuario; no hacía falta que lo contestaras. No me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes. Saludos, --Arc.94 16:28 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Catálogos No creí que necesitara respuesta. No, yo no dije que me parecía mal, sólo que si vas a hacer algo así de grande deberías consultarlo, nada más. Seguí así, después vemos. Saludos, --Arc.94 00:33 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Catálogos, por Trébol Sí, lo ví, y me pareció una muy buena idea. Teniendo en cuenta que somos una enciclopedia de Los Sims, un catálogo de objetos es justo lo que necesitamos para tener cuando menos un poco de información general acerca de las cosas que existen en el modo comprar. Me parece justa la organización que haces, por juego base y expansiones, y me encargaré de ver qué podemos hacer con la plantilla Videojuego. En pocas palabras, estoy de acuerdo con todo :P. Gracias por avisar, luego te digo qué hay con la plantilla. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 19:23 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Una duda Uy, no me acuerdo qué te iba a decir... :S. {2 minutos después...} Creo que era eso... No, nada que ver (?) {8 minutos después...} Uy, esa banda de en frente... :@. Ahí se callaron y me puedo concentrar. Ahora sí me acordé: He visto la página de la revista oficial y no sé... Es como que me suena medio colgado entre artículos de las familias, las casas, los barrios, y 'la revista '(e.e). Bueno, espero que entiendas a qué me refiero. Por ejemplo, en qué categoría lo pondrías? Y quedaría solo ese artículo, a menos que hagas un artículo de cada revista (e.e). Sino preguntale a algún admin sobre este tema. Ah, y además cada vez que sale un artículo vas a tener que editar la parte de cuántos hay y todo eso, yo creería mejor que sacaras esa parte, así no tenés que editarlo a cada "salida de revista". Bueno, nada más. Saludos, Joaquin (Daletibu11) 22:35 30 oct 2010 (UTC) P.D.: {Releída de discusión (aprox. 2 minutos después...)}: Uy, no era eso, después te digo de qué venía a hablarte XD. No, pero... Bah, dejá, no importa. Seguí así. 190.50.63.174 17:19 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Corrección: olvidé entrar a mi usuario XD. Ahora sí firmo como yo. Saludos, Joaquin (Daletibu11) 17:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Piratería No sé si borrarlo, porque si lo borraría me sentiría como un hipócrita ya que mis juegos son ilegales menos el juego base (porque me lo trajeron de EEUU), no considero de que sea malo tener juegos ilegales... Conclusión no lo borremos a muchos les será útil... --Nacho 13:50 31 oct 2010 (UTC) :Voy a contactar a un miembro de wikia y le voy a contar la situación a ver que piensa y que se debe hacer. En mi opinión no me parece mal tener un código, capaz vos viviendo en Europa no te das cuenta lo difícil que es conseguir un juego legal en Latino América, no sé en Brasil creo que es más barato allá, pero yo en Uruguay, un juego legal me sale 150 dólares y el ilegal (pirata) 2 dólares. --Nacho 14:25 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ::acá dejé el mensaje si querés agregarle algo... Y crisis económica para nada estamos lo más el tema que no hay coherencia a la hora de poner un precio cosa que el coherente andaría entre los 60 o 70 dólares. Bueno, lamento si hubo algún mal entendido. --Nacho 14:50 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Piratería y otras cosas, por Trébol (??) Tienes muchísima razón: Simspedia no fomenta la piratería. En primera, claro, porque es ilegal. Si no queremos que cierren Simspedia, debemos evitar a toda costa que aquí existan links a descargas no legales de juegos (sean o no propiedad de EA), o seriales, o cualquier cosa que pueda ser potencialmente ilegal. Cuando vuelvas a ver uno de ésos, no dudes ni un segundo en borrarlo :). Ése se nos había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora :|, así que muchas gracias por dar el aviso, lo borro enseguida. Con lo de la plantilla Sim, sí, estamos trabajando. Hay que adaptarla a algunos cambios futuros (y a otros que ya empiezan a darse), y es una gran oportunidad para agregar parámetros, así que tomaré muy en cuenta tus sugerencias y ten por seguro que las añadiré a la plantilla. Lo del recuadro de noticias de Los Sims, lo ví, y no me molesta en absoluto. Es más, gracias por darnos una ayuda con eso ahora que lo hemos dejado tan descuidado. La verdad es que era SebaXL el que se encargaba de la portada, y con su larga ausencia de hace unos meses, y su reciente retirada, creo que todos los admins hemos hecho a un lado algunos de los aspectos de los que él se iba a hacer cargo. Pero bueno, ya nos organizaremos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, no hay reglas para la edición de la Portada, excepto no hacer vandalismo, claro. El artículo destacado, lo cambio inmediatamente. La votación también hace montones que no la quitamos, y la imagen destacada sigue ahí desde hace ya más de lo que se supone que debería haber estado. Está todo hecho un lío, y ya vamos a comenzar a ver cómo lo arreglamos, porque, con o sin SebaXL, como dirían los del taller de Teatro, el show debe continuar... ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 14:35 1 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Sí, sí sabía :D, pero no sé por qué no lo uso... Encuesta :| Eres un genio :|. Llevábamos ya un buen rato con eso, no lo habíamos podido solucionar, y llegas tú y lo arreglas todo en un segundo jajaja. Muchas gracias, la verdad, porque sí era un poco molesto. De la nueva encuesta, voy a ver qué se me ocurre poner :P. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:14 4 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: De cualquier manera, también se agradecen ideas para próximas encuestas :D IP molesta II Buff, algo tienen contra tí. Lo de la discusión de Rasgos de personalidad no es suficiente (no hay absolutamente nada grave ahí). Lo que puso en tu discusión... bueno, si no lo bloqueamos ahora estoy seguro que seguirá dando lata, y no es que el mensaje haya sido muy amable. Lo voy a bloquear, 3 días, ajustándonos a las normas. Si sigue así después de desbloqueado, tomaremos medidas más drásticas. ¡Saludos! Trébol (Buzón) 21:01 17 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: La barra de herramientas no funciona en el NWS :| Simmerdeluxe Lo vamos a bloquear, no te preocupes. En las Políticas hay una parte que habla de eso, y está prohibido tener un nombre que se parezca mucho al de otro usuario (además de que también podría considerarse ataque contra usuario). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:11 26 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Si sigue molestando hasta el fin del mundo, hasta allá vamos a ir a detenerlo. No dudes en seguir avisando El fin del mundo Bien, se lo está tomando como una competencia :|. Bueh, no importa, mientras más moleste, más lo bloqueamos (?). Dile de mi parte (??) que ya es hora de que vaya siendo lo suficientemente valiente para dejar mensajes en mi discusión, y no en la tuya y que luego tengas que avisarme. No, no, si tiene algo contra mí, aquí estoy, y aquí seguiré (seguro que lee ésto él :P, no le digas nada (??)), no tiene por qué molestarte a tí. En caso de que me deje mensajes, te pido de favor que no reviertas la edición. Ya la veré yo, desharé la edición y revertiré todo. Sigue avisándome si te deja más mensajes, que mientras él no se canse de molestar, no nos cansaremos de bloquear. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:33 29 nov 2010 (UTC) El de siempre Lamento mucho decirte que ahora El De Siempre tiene razón :|. De blanco yo no logro apreciar completamente nada de lo que dice. Claro que si oscurecemos un poco el color de la plantilla... pero si no, no veo manera. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:04 6 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Disculpa el mensaje tan corto, ahora estoy bastante ocupado. Disculpen que me entrometa : D, pero en mi monitor se ve perfectamente de blanco, de hecho se ve peor en negro. Sims3-maniatic 04:46 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Por qué te entrometes en cosas que nada que ver contigo? No veo nada si el fondo es blanco y las letras son blancas. A ver... si tiene que ver conmigo, no estamos hablando sobre ti, es sobre la plantilla, estamos buscando una forma de que se cea bien en TODAS LAS PANTALLAS, no solo por que a ti se te vea bien se tiene que quedar así. Sims3-maniatic 22:41 7 dic 2010 (UTC) :Parece que tenemos un problema con esa plantilla... se ve diferente en diferentes monitores... voy a tratar de solucionar el problema en los próximos días, y... ya veremos :P. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 05:10 7 dic 2010 (UTC) ::No tengas miedo del anónimo molesto, él NO puede adivinar contraseñas. Ahora sé quién es y voy a tomar medidas para que deje de molestarnos. No va a entrar a tu cuenta, tenlo por seguro. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:54 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno, Trébol le puso un fondo blanco y letras negras, así si que no hay problemas. Tema zanjado. --[[Usuario:SiimerDeluxe|Jordi -SIMMER♦deluxe'-]] (discusión) 12:49 8 dic 2010 (UTC) El logo ¡Hola! Vamos a probar por un tiempo el logo que nos diste. Nos gustaría que lo hicieras un poco más chico, con una medida de 250x65, para que pueda adaptarse :D. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:31 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Error de Vdversión (o como sea) Hola edité en Cumpleaños notas (arreglé porque no deja poner dos vgversion a la vez) y sobre la plantilla no la entiendo mucho. --Nacho 13:42 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias (?) Gracias, sabía que salía allí, pero por un tiempo deje de aparecer, ¡pero ahora volvi! ': )' Así que, gracias por avisar Sims3-Maniatic 16:45 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Tablas Serradas No sé por que se da el problema quizá como vos decís es cosa de wikia o de última algún error por las dudas preguntale a SebaXL que él sabe de todas esas cosas. Lo que tampoco sé que dignifica Serradas me hace acordar a Cerradas jaja. Hay un usuario de Cataluña, DominixDídac algo así. Chau --Nacho 00:09 19 dic 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por la definición la iba a buscar pero me olvidé. Sí vi que bloqueó su página. --Nacho 22:50 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Me da por dejar mensajes personales de Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a cada usuario que conozco y del que me acuerdo, así que eso: feliz Navidad :D, espero que, como siempre, te la pases bien durante el día, y prepárate para Año Nuevo :). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 18:01 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola (??) No sé, pasaba por acá y me dí cuenta de que los dos somos miembros desde el 7 de agosto de 2010 jaja. Sí, sólo eso (?). Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)CONTRIBUCIONES||15px||USERBOXES||15px||BLOG]] 20:30 30 dic 2010 (UTC)''P.D. a las 00:30 31 dic 2010 (UTC): Por cierto, feliz navidad. Holaa! SimmerDeluxe solo venia a saludarte,asi que sos español bueno yo soy argentino pero no importa Chauuu Vista-Gentil 30/12/10 Un nuevo año Un año queda atrás y otro viene. Nadie puede saber qué va a pasar en el futuro, pero por lo pronto te deseo que todos tus esfuerzos den frutos a su debido tiempo, que la pases bien y que el 2011 venidero te sonría :D (sonríele también a él (?)). Felicidades también por tu nuevo cargo de Admin, no había tenido tiempo para decírtelo :P. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:32 31 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Aldea Takemizu Ok a mí también me suena más Aldea, gracias por avisar. En LS2 sólo hay una versión (Un español) luego en LS3 hasta el Trotamundos habían dos (Latino y Europeo) pero ahora sólo queda la Europea. ¡Feliz año para ti también! --Nacho 18:58 1 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Categorías innecesarias No entendí que quisiste decir ¿qué hago con las categorías las borro? --Nacho 15:36 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Excelenta ksi en el primer lugar!! Hola solo queria decirte que mejores el articulo de bajo porfavor, y que hay que trabajar en las familias de riverview que hay varias que no estan y las que estan no tienen mucha informacion. Mejoras Hola solo queria decirte que mejores el articulo de bajo(habilidad) porfavor, y que hay que trabajar en las familias de riverview, muchas no tienen un articulo, como la familia lessen, y yo no puedo ayudar porque desinstale los sims 3 por accidente. ...undefinedsim... 02:47 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Otra vez yo... Hola.., otra vez yo. Solo necesito saber de plantilla: Artículo bueno , hay muchos artículos buenos y la plantilla existe, así que quería saber porque no se utiliza. ...undefinedsim... 20:16 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaa ?? Holaa Simmer, te venia a preguntar una cosita, yo encontre la pagina de los Sims 3 Store y quiero descargar un monton de cosas, pero solo se pueden descargar con SimPoints y como gano esos puntos?? Espero tu respuesta Chauu Andrezzz 13:42 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: un favor No hay problema :) ya le cambié el nombre para hacerlo tenés que entrar a la imagen y despliegar el botón editar y poner Renombrar. --Nacho 16:24 5 feb 2011 (UTC) La discusión de Nacho No, no me había dado cuenta, pero qué se le va a hacer (?). Si él quiso ponerle fondo negro a su discusión, yo no puedo hacerle nada. right Si después se le ocurre cambiar el fondo de su discusión, ya está. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)CONTRIBUCIONES||15px||USERBOXES||15px||BLOG]] 20:57 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Consolas Ya la borré gracias por avisar .), y sobre mi discusión jaja es cualquier cosa me tengo que poner serio para hacerla bien jaja. --Nacho 17:05 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Soy yo Una pregunta Simmer, tenes E- Mail bueno espero tu respuesta. si tenes pasamelo y yo te paso el mio , y por cierto cuantos años tenes? y cuando es tu cumpleaños? Yo hace tiempo quye quería pedirte tu E-Mail, así que eso haré, adme tu E-Mail por favor, me gustaría hablar. Sims3-Maniatic 19:42 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdon Perdon me olvide de firmar en mi mensaje de Arriba Andrés 14:29 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Nubes durmientes Es que yo tengo Los Sims 8 en 1 y en la Ciudad magica a los vendedores les hago favores para conseguir ingredientes, cuando me piden que destruya las nubes aparecen un monton y aveces por donde esta el hombre misterioso XD y se desmaya y tambien le afecta a la gente que pasa por hay, al esqueleto limpiador e incluso a los vendedores bueno espero habertelo aclarado muchas gracias :D. Re cambiar de nombre Gracias por el mensaje, voy a pensar que nombre me pongo ya que si es una sola vez hay que pensarlo bien, desconfié de tu mensaje cuando vi Simmer con una sola i pero ahora comprobé que lo cambiaste y que eres tú jaja. Una cosa que te quería preguntar ¿Existe Los Sims 3 en catalán? Estaba leyendo sobre Los Sims 3: ¡Vaya fauna de familia! en cidadedossims (sitio en portugués) y dice en su página principal dice Na língua Catalão - Língua do Norte da Espanha. The Sims 3 Vaya fauna de família traduzindo via google fica The Sims 3 Ir família da vida selvagem. Aunque no creo que en catalán sea correcto Vaya ya que la "y" se utiliza sólo con ny para hacer el sonido ñ. Gracias En conclusión a los juegos de los Sims en ¿qué idioma lo juegas? Saludos --Nacho 20:21 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Me han gustado tus articulos... ¡Saludos! Trasladar Hola sabes como se hace para trasladar un artículo? Esque soy nuevo y no sé mucho del tema, ya que quiero corregir ésta sección: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Sims:_Historias Gracias. Fabricio 96 09:28 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Lista de huevos de pascua Hola! Mira che el otro día he terminado de añadir algunos huevos de pascuas en la lista, iba a empezar con la de Los Sims 3 pero al ver que estabas traduciendo de la lista de la wiki inglesa la dejé así para que la siguieras haciendo, pero la he visto de nuevo hoy y está igual, por lo que te quería preguntar si vas a seguir poniendo huevos de pascua o sinó yo paso a poner los de Los Sims 3, porque no sé si vas a seguir añadiendo o no. Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:48 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Andrés Hola Simmer, viste que yo uso tambien Los Sims Fanon aca , bueno como hago para poner el cuadro donde Dice el nombre la comida preferida , la foto sus padres hijos o hermanos , como lo Pongo?? Andrés 21:32 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Pablo Hola me llamo Pablo.Shorb 15:56 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayudame a editar Hola, te quería pedir si podías ayudarme a editar y mejorar el artículo Los Sims 2: Mascotas (consola) La última vez que lo editaron fué el 30 de septiembre del año pasado, ahora lo he editado y le he agregado la Plantilla:Videojuego de la derecha. Te agradecería si me ayudaras a editar ese artículo. Salu2! Fabricio 96 21:37 8 mar 2011 (UTC) ??? Hola. Mira un usuario no registrado/logeado ha hecho éste post y lo único que puso fué "no tengo idea". No sé si creó el artículo en plan broma o si lo creó (por perezoso) para que otros lo completaran. Yo no me acuerdo casi nada de las funciones de Los Sims 2 ya que hace mucho tiempo que lo jugué, como veo que eres más experto en el tema y tienes una página te quería preguntar si podías añadirle algo, yo estoy ocupado con otros artículos y debido a que (como ya dije) no me acuerdo de casi nada de Los Sims 2. Salu2! Fabricio 96 23:48 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Artículo sin completar Hola, perdón por llenarte de mensajes acá jaja pero te quería decir que un usuario no registrado/logeado creó un nuevo artículo que falta completar, para hacerse el gracioso escribió "Una m***** de juego", ya le he borrado eso pero la verdad que el artículo tiene que completarse ya que ese es uno de los artículos "importantes" que falta poner en el wiki, como sé que a vos se te dá bastante bien (excelente diría yo) para hacer artículos te quería pedir si pudieras completarlo, ahora le iré a poner una ficha (la cuál si está mal la puedes editar claro). Salu2! Fabricio 96 18:26 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Jeje no pasa nada, gracias por la bienvenida, es como dicen: "Mejor tarde que nunca" jejeje Salu2! Fabricio 96 16:23 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Una preguntita Hola , una pregunta ¿vos sos el dueño de Rincon del Simmer , porque tenes las mismas fotos y nombres... Florchu--Argentina 17:40 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh Yo visite a tu pagina jajaja bueno tambien te encontre en YouTube , bueno gracias Chau. Florchu--Argentina 21:15 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Simmer queria preguntarte si crees si esta imagen es el prototipo de una posible nuev expansithumb|264pxón de Los Sims 3 es que mientras buscava en internet para ver como era el vaya fauna de familia encontre esta imagen, saludos.Jony A 04:27 24 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué hora es? Cambié (adelanté) la parte del reloj para España, la duda ¿está bien la hora en Portada/Reloj. --Nacho 19:27 27 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla de bienvenida al usuario Sí, ya me di cuenta, y una vez intenté buscarle la solución, pero no se puede (?). No sé, habrá que dejarlo así hasta que mágicamente se arregle solo (?). A mí me apareció "Bienvenido, Mi página de inicio". Hasta el próximo mensaje, Servo (?). De Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 19:49 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Filmar Hola Simmer, vi que le cambiaste el nombre al artículo Filmar (carrera) por Filmar, está bien porque de momento no se puede confundir con otra cosa de filmar en la saga de Los Sims, sin embargo en la nueva expansión que va a salir de ¡Menuda Familia! por lo que se ve en los tráilers se podrá filmar con videocámaras, yo personalmente no sé si se le podrá obligar a nuestros Sims a filmar o qué pero si se puediera en un futuro habrá que cambiar de título para no confundirse. Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:52 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Si puedes que tengas razón, de todos modos ya veremos esto cuando salga la expansión. Salu2! Fabricio 96 19:45 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Simmer por advertirle a Serguto... y avisarle a Daletibu... (me olvido de los números jaja) Sigue así. --Nacho 23:59 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Ehm... bien (?), gracias por avisarle, creo (?). Le iba a decir pero no llegué a hacerlo antes que vos. Igual le avisé para que deje de hacer lo que hace (?). Cualquier otra cosa, mensaje. Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:04 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Admin Hola Simmer Deluxe, creo que por todo lo que haz hecho en la wiki creo que te mereces el puesto de admin, así que te lo voy a dar. No lo consulté con ningún otro murócrata o admin así que no sé que pensarán ellos pero bueno. Ahora podrás bloquear usuarios y borrar páginas. --Nacho 11:51 19 abr 2011 (UTC) :De nada :) de mi parte trataré de que los demás admins estén de acuerdo con mi idea. Una pregunta ¿tienes cuenta en thesims3.com? --Nacho 21:34 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Dudas. Porfavor respondeme DD: Tu, humano, yo,...yo(? okei no, mira, tengo algunas Dudas. Sobre el juego y esta wikia xD. Bien! empezemos! tienes cáncer(? no mentira xDD! mira, ehm...sabes qe cuando un papá se muere. Los enlaces de la madre y la hija (o hijo) salen raros. Como puedo hacer qe se qede intacto eso? -.- molesta >:I ehm...ya:D ahora con la wikia xD! como pongo los userboxs? D: yo sabia, y se me olvido xDDD! otra!! donde subo una imagen? .___. no mentira xD! como puedo subir los rasgos, y eso de si soy Virtuoso<.< dime plis :33 bae :D ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias! Gracias por resivirme en Simspedia. ^^ AdrianGuetta 17:17 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Mira es que mis entradas no son innecesarias como te dije mis Entradas son tipo encusesta y pues en la introduccion me decia que que pued inicar un foro de opinion y pues tengo entendido eso y no ,mme las repondoi solo yo dejo la pauta para que otros la sigan , y pues respecto a las categorias lo siento pero una cosa es un personaje y otra cosa es un SIM un personaje es un Sim en particular como el ladron, el Sunny payaso Tragico, las criaturas de las expansiones (en caso de sims 2) y sim es cualquier figura humana de la saga, en mi categoria se incluirian tambien los personajes ¿no crees?, no lo hago por ganar puntos faciles lo hago porque me encanta el juego y quiero saber los otros que piensan sobre mi aficion y la aficion de ellos. BUENO DEJANDO AFUERA EL TEMA ME SIENTO MUY ALAGADO Y LLEVO AQUI COMO DESDE JULIO JEJE DEL AÑO PASADO JEJE ASI QUE SIN EMBARGO ACEPOPTO TU BIENVENIDA ERES MUY AMABLE JORDI Re:Imágenes Hice la prueba con la imagen de Lupina Caliente (estaba en inglés), la redireccioné y ahora la muestra perfectamente en español. Abrazo--Nacho 18:09 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Leo1106 Jeje Me alegra que me entiendas amigo soy un gran fan de la saga aqui en Colombia y me gustaria iniciar un club de fans. Tratare de poner imagenes y contenido mas amplio en mis entradas pero porfavor no me las borres jeje y si lo de las categorias "Sims" no se puede pues intentare otra cosa jeje pero me encanta participar y lo hago de corazon llevo 5 años jugando y todo jeje. Bueno pero tengo una pregunta: es que hace un par de noches hice un articulo llamado Repartidor de Pizza lo puse en la categoria de PNJ y le puse imagenes y lo hice muy bonito, pero pues al tratar de buscarlo no me sale ni nada y quisiera saber porque o si tengo que esperar un tiempo para que lo aprueben o algo asi la verdad no lo se. PSDTA: El contenido del articulo es 100$ original yo hice todo nada es sacado de internet ni mucho menos de otras paginas, blogs o foros quizas las imagenes no mucho pero de resto todo es mio y esta muy bien estructurado. PORFA RESPONDEME ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE VERLO AQUI JEJE Vae pondre las iamgenes en cada categoria jeje OYE NO ME RESPONDISTE LA PREGUTNA EN SERIO ME URGE PORFAl Jmm parece que no lo guarded bien y tal vez se borro jeje tranquilo lo volrere a crear MUCHAS GRACIAS amigo Simmer Face Tienes facebook? RE: Ediciones menores Bue, no me acuerdo si el mensaje que mandaste tenía ese título, pero si no era algo parecido. Ehm... no sé, es como para indicar que la edición que hiciste no cambia mucho el artículo, supongo. Últimamente esta computadora en la que estoy ahora no prende, y es la única que tiene algún juego de LS, así que casi todas las ediciones que llegue a hacer hasta que esta computadora prenda van a ser menores, a menos que sea por ejemplo de OVNIs (??). Bueno, nada más que yo sepa, así que Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:57 22 abr 2011 (UTC) estado de vida me alegro que hayas arreglado la pagina de estados de vida por a decir verdad la tenias totalmente asqueada porque le faltaba mucho y como eres administrador creo que deberias tener todo organizado y no dejar que lo usuarios vean la pagina como estaba. por un momento crei que la habias hecho minutos antes de acostarte a dormir porque estuvo muy corta la wiki. asi esta super mejor espero que mejore mientras pase el tiempo. Hey! Hola, Jordi. ¿Cómo te ha ido?. Mira, yo quisiera hacer la páginas restantes. Aka. Artículos solicitados. ¿Podría hacerlos?; Y una duda. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar mi firma? Adiós. ^^ Gracias & Artículos solicitados. No, yo no hago eso de "Es el lugar donde se puede habitar el Sim" (El solar). No, yo voy a los artículos en inglés; y los traspasó al Español. Y muchas gracias por decirme donde se cambia! Adiós! ^^ AdrianGuetta.}♪ 19:04 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Una duda. Quisiera comentarte algo sobre mis logros, yo tenia 4/5 días en la wikia, solamente me faltaba el Domingo para completar ese logro, pero cuando revisó mi logro, tengo 1/5. Y quisiera saber porqué pasa eso, actualmente tengo 2/5; y no me parece muy justo que digamos :/ AdrianGuetta.}♪ 19:10 25 abr 2011 (UTC) hola simmer deluxe, bueno ahora ya que tu me has comentado que tengo una bomba de tiempo ahi en wikia sims. debido a mi comportanmiento en cuanto a la publicacion de imagenes y al haber agregado tantas categorias y demas... quiero decirte que ni cuenta me di del bloqueo y se le agradese la supuesta 2da oportunidad qe e han dado bueno yo cuando cree mi primera pagina q fue criaturas m senti muy feliz xq era la 1ra q hacia. si con decirt q cuando volvi a entrar m emocione xq ya la habian editado xq como t pudists dar cuenta staba incompleta y la razon s q tuv problems al crearla y tard + de 3hrs en el processo razon, x la q lo deje asi y spere a q fuera editada cuando entro m llevo la sorpresa q m pagina staba a punto d ser eliminada lo cual m dio una gran impotencia xq tard mucho en hacerla y era la 1ra q hacia x eso fue q m puc a editar todo para asi elevar de nivel tb por eso coloq tantas fotos y categorias xq ya yo no podia hacer nada xq tu lo volvias a editar o lo eliminabas. yo penc fue q: "las personas q no tngan un inter tan rapido le pareceria fastidioso star ntrando y saliendo d la pagina para ver como son todos los stados d vida" razon por lo q preferi colocar informacion en una sola pagina pero hubo quienes no lo aceptaron. bueno tambien quiero comunicar q lo del usuario wachopelao t pudists dar cuenta de lo q signifik en mi pais obvio es algo vulgar y por eso c lo dije pro no sabia q era una palabra sencilla y normal en su pais..! porque en my pais su nombre es como una abrevitura y conjuncion de 2 palabras xq wacho s 1 un hombre q sea machista y pelao: es una persona q se desnuda en publico. (exhibisionista) a diferencia de pelado del verbo pelar q significa: accion de cortar algo o algo parecido. en fin a mi m parecio muy feo el nombre y aunq pedi perdon no dejo d dcir q sea feo y vulgar. stoy agradecido contigo xq he podido darm cuenta q eres 1 persona muy respetuosa y sabes mantener una conversion sin perder la cortesia y la amabilidad.! (adiox=) hola otra vez hola simmer t scribi para decirte la la pagina de fiestas q cree (espero que te paresca y no habia visto otra pagina de fiestas razon por la que la cree ) no esta terminada tuve un problemita con las viñetas y las paginas de encabezado y no le coloque el enlace a menuda familia. faltan las imagenes aun no las he subido lo hare pronto hoy no puedo porque tengo q hacer tareas hahaha bueno espero q st todo bn.! quiera preguntart como c colok una foto d perfil.?¿? DD: Como hago para qe no qede asi mis Userboxes? -.- thumb|left|172px Userboxes y algo más. Me gustó la forma como lo colocaste. Pero lo quisiera algo por el estilo, así: thumb|298px Y también tengo alguna duda (Tarea de Geografía). Ya que tu país está en la Union Europea. ¿Cuáles son los problemas actuales en la Union Europea? Sun Sun! AdrianGuetta.}♪ 21:51 28 abr 2011 (UTC)